


i promise you

by thottticus



Series: therefore ㅡ it's the beginning of our end [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, The Moms, Weddings, onghwang and chamhwi if you squint, wanna one are crackheads as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 09:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thottticus/pseuds/thottticus
Summary: It was easy at first, got bumpy in the middle, but in the end everything is worth it. Despite the challenges and circumstances they went through neither of them gave up. And now here they are, in the beginning of a new page and a new story to write together.





	i promise you

**Author's Note:**

> mainly inspired by that Jihoon wearing a flower crown on a fansign and the fancafe picture of ongniel otw to MAMA that said "ong + anabelle = ongnabelle" so
> 
> enjoy!

Daniel lets out a breath he didn't know was holding it for a while, his sight caught up to the man walking down the aisle with his mother linking her arms around the other. Being nervous was an understatement for him honestlyㅡhe felt like fainting the moment he saw his soon-to-be-husband walking towards him in a tedious pace.

 

 

The gentle and soothing melody of a piano supporting as the background music. He was clad in a pure white and beige colored suit, a flower crown placed neatly above his soft red dyed hair. He was also holding a bouquet of flowers, making him look ethereal and breathtaking with his porcelain white skin stand out among the red carpet and the venue. In contrast with his own. 

 

 

Everyone was smiling and tearing up beside them, including his best man who was wailing wildly beside him and interrupting his thoughts for a split second.

 

 

"I.. I can't believe my little Jihoonie is getting married." Seongwoo blew his nose with his handerchief, wiping the tears on the corner of his eyes dramatically.

 

 

"Maybe you and Minhyun hyung _should_ get married too." Daniel hissed at the older and rolled his eyes.

 

 

"He said he needed time alright!"

 

 

"Shut up the both of you!" A rather quiet voice interrupted both of them when they were about to engage themselves on a banter. A pair of fox shaped eyes boring at them from behind.

 

 

The older clearly tensed and immediately cowered, but not without jabbing his best friend lightly on his arm. Daniel ignored this and reverted his gaze back to Jihoon, who was looking at him with a questioning gaze as they approached them.

 

 

Daniel only smiled at him, once again the nervousness creeping on his back when he realizes that they're at his wedding.

 

 

"Take care of him, he's all yours Niel-ah." Jihoon's mother instructed with a smile that resembled Jihoon's beautiful ones and handing Jihoon's hand for Daniel to take. While he was sweating bullets from the tension he was feeling the other had the audacity to hide his laugh.

 

 

"I will, Mrs. Park." He said with a genuine smile towards Jihoon's mother, she responded with a smile back and Daniel wasted no time to take Jihoon's hand.

 

 

Daniel spared a glance at Jihoon's beautifully sculpted face, the tension slowly dissipating as he fully appreciates the beauty that he's going to be waking up to the next morning until they wither and grow old with.

 

 

"Liking the view?" The younger asked in a low whisper, his eyes focused on the man in front of them. Daniel averted his gaze from the latter and looked forward with a smile as he tightens his hold on Jihoon's hand. "You're beautiful."

 

 

Their officiant officially started the ceremony with a quick greeting and an introduction, "We gather here to unite these two people in marriage. Their decision to marry has not been entered into lightly and today they publicly declare their private devotion to each other.."

 

 

The words automatically faded away when the officiant started, his mind flying to the moments and memories he shared together with Jihoon. They only started so small and so complicated, it was like a real life video game for them.

 

 

It was easy at first, got bumpy in the middle, but in the end everything is worth it. Despite the challenges and circumstances they went through neither of them gave up. And now here they are, in the beginning of a new page and a new story to write together.

 

 

"Jihoon, do you take Daniel to be your husband? Do you promise to be faithful to him in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love him and to honor him all the days of your life?"

 

 

Jihoon had taken a quick glance at Daniel's face, and with a confident smile he answered with. " _I do._ "

 

 

Daniel licked his lips unconsciously when the man turned to him, "Daniel, do you take Jihoon to be your husband? Do you promise to be faithful to him in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love him and to honor him all the days of your life?"

 

 

He pursed his lips for a split second and nodded, " _I do._ "

 

 

A fluffy Samoyed had made its way towards them, with a bunch of coos coming from the guests. It was holding a red small pillow between its mouth with their rings above it and Daniel can't help but smile at it.

 

 

They exchanged their rings with Daniel jokingly placing the ring on Jihoon's ring finger and pretending it doesn't fit, earning him a death glare and a jab from the younger. Also eliciting a series of laughter from the others as well.

 

 

When they were finally finished exchanging their rings, the officiant nodded with a satisfied grin, continuing his speech to finally announce them as officiallyㅡhusbands. "Go now in peace and live in love, sharing the most precious gifts you have, the gifts of your lives united and may your days be long on this earth. I now pronounce you as husbands, Mr. Kang. You may now kiss the husband!"

 

 

The crowd of close family cheered when it was officially declared, some throwing petals around them and a particularly loud wailing coming from both his and his now husband's best friend.

 

 

He spared Jihoon with a fond gaze, the other looking back at him with crescent eyes. Daniel took no time to gently cradle the side of Jihoon's face, taking his time to ghost his breath over to his plump and soft ones.

 

 

"I love you." Jihoon muttered before eliciting a soft laugh before wrapping his arms around Daniel's neck, a smile worth billions as he leans in and capture the older's lips between his.

 

 

Daniel smiled in between their lips, only sharing a chaste and soft kiss between them that felt like a million butterflies combusting on his stomach. When he pulled away it's the same spark he saw on Jihoon's eyes, the way his eyes lit up that made Daniel fall for again and again.

 

 

"I love you more." Daniel smiled and hugged the younger, his arms wrapped around his waist and his head cradled against his shoulders in the most comforting way.

 

 

When they broke off the hug, he catches his own mother pointing at Jihoon's bouquet from the other side, Daniel quickly understood this and nodded at her understandingly before facing Jihoon, "Babe, the bouquet."

 

 

The youngers eyes widened momentarily before muttering, "Oh right." And Daniel never knew something from that reaction is more adorable than his own cats.

 

 

Some people huddled together on the circle, checking their angles and stances to make sure they were going to get the flowersㅡespecially the ladies and well, some of his friends who opted to stay extra and were eyeing the bouquet like hawks. Particularly by the name of Jaehwan, Woojin and Seongwoo. Somehow Sungwoon got involved with the whole ridiculousness but hey, it was sweet seeing them have fun at his wedding.

 

 

"In the count of 1... 2... _3!_ "

 

 

Jihoon tossed the bouquet backwards, the flowers flying on an anonymous directionㅡit was definitely no where to be on found on the middle.

 

 

"Woah." Daniel gaped while standing beside Jihoon, who was equally engrossed to the person who caught the bouquetㅡwas none other than _Hwang Minhyun_ who was chatting with an elderly woman beside the forming crowd.

 

 

With that some of the guests let's out a series of hoots directed to Minhyun and his boyfriend Seongwoo, Daniel couldn't help but be proud of his friends. He only looked down when he felt a tug on his sleeves, then there's Jihoon looking at him with those doe eyes.

 

 

"You're really hand-" Their moment alone was interrupted when a loud voice a loud voice boomed across them, and the next thing they know they're being hogged in the middle with their friends wrapping them in a group hug. He just didn't gain a husband at this pointㅡbut also an addition of nine more brothers on the process. Even though he didn't get to catch what the other had to say about him.

 

 

"Please take care of his sleeping habit, he might get a little violent when he tosses around the bed." Said Jisung, one of Daniel's closest friend and family.

 

 

"Don't worry you can move at my place if Daniel hurts you!" Another voice interrupted, this time coming from Jaehwan. Another one of his best friend.

 

 

"Hey! Who said he's moving in with you?! Jihoonie is moving with us when he's sick of Daniel's lazy ass!" Seongwoo interrupted, followed by a loud laughter coming from the other boys.

 

 

"What the hell are you talking about!? No one's going to move in with anyone!" Daniel defended, wriggling away from the group as he laughed together with them. A smile that reaches his eyes and thisㅡhe couldn't wish anymore than to be with his second family and well, his now husband that was laughing along with them.

 

 

They soon break apart, giving each other space and room to breath in. Daniel had smiled at each and everyone one of them, for being there since the beginning.

 

 

"Thank you guys, I really appreciate everything."

 

 

He said, slinging his arm around Jihoon's waist as he chuckled with the younger male giving him the stink eye.

 

 

"Enough with that cheesy crap, we love you Daniel hyung but we're all hungry so let's eat!" Woojin announced out of the blue, earning the younger park a smack in the head from his younger boyfriendㅡ Daehwi.

 

 

The rest laughed along and gave Daniel a pat in the back, saying their bits before waving it off to make their way to the other venue.

 

 

"What were you saying again?" Daniel asked his husband, "That I'm what?" He felt a smile tug on his lips as he leaned his face closer to the smaller male. Realizing the other was only grinning back at him and not backing down with what he had to offer.

 

 

"I said we need to go after them." Jihoon said in the most casual way, poking Daniel's forehead away with a shit-eating grin plastered to his lips before leaving him alone to meet with his parents.

 

 

Daniel gaped, his mouth slightly hanging open before beaming. _Well, two can play at this game._ He thought to himself.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> your comments and kudos are greatly appreciated, thank you for stopping by. :)


End file.
